Ca vous en fait combien?
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Jane et Lisbon sont en planque. Il est grand temps d'aborder une des questions essentielles sur la vie de Jane. Jisbon Light.


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon**

**Remarques**

**Je profite de ces quelques lignes pour remercier toutes les personnes qui passent lire mes textes et plus particulièrement celles qui laissent une petite review (ou une longue... ce qui fait encore plus plaisir... les personnes se reconnaîtront).**

**Retour vers du classique : un tête à tête et une des questions qui taraudent tout spectateur.**

**Le sujet a sans doute été traité (peut-être même dans la série, mais je n'en ai pas souvenir) auquel cas, ceci est mon interprétation de la chose.**

**Jisbon light... petit flirt qui ne dit pas son nom...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

- Tenez…

Lisbon fit glisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre un gobelet en carton duquel pendait l'extrémité d'un sachet de thé.

-... Faites attention, Jane, c'est chaud… le vendeur m'a refusé un second gobelet… Désolée...

- Que voulez-vous, Lisbon… C'est la crise pour tout le monde, marmonna le consultant sans baisser les jumelles qu'il tenait.

Lisbon tira à elle le tabouret vide assez près de la fenêtre et regarda l'immeuble d'en face. Elle prit une lampée de café, fit une grimace et regarda au fond de son gobelet.

- Et moi qui trouvait le café du bureau imbuvable… vous devriez goûter çà Jane…

- Nân merci… le café me donne des aigreurs d'estomac… si en plus il est mauvais…

Jane laissa sa phrase en suspens pour se pencher légèrement. Il ressemblait au Capitaine Achab avec ses jumelles : il se balançait sur son tabouret de gauche à droite comme s'il scrutait l'étendue océane.

- Alors ? Des nouvelles de Moby Dick, mon Capitaine ? dit Lisbon un rien taquine.

Jane finit par lâcher le lointain et jeta un œil inquisiteur à sa collègue.

- "Je m'appelle Ishmaël"… puis il rit. Non, rien de rien… notre lascar est aux abonnés absents…

Il tendit les jumelles à Lisbon, se leva et s'étira en faisant craquer quelques articulations.

- Ouch… Je me fais vieux, Lisbon…

- Bienvenu dans mon monde, Jane…

- Vous ne serez jamais vieille, Lisbon, fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avant de faire quelques pas dans l'appartement vide qui servait de planque.

- C'est çà, baratineur… à d'autres… essayez vos tours de passe-passe sur Van Pelt… Je connais bien mon âge, va… Bon, il est où cet appart' qu'on est censé surveiller…

- Quatrième fenêtre en partant de la droite, deux rangées en partant du toit sans compter le duplex… cela va de soi…

- Attendez… quatrième fenêtre… droite… trois… non… deux rangées…

- L'appartement avec les rideaux bleus…

- Ah ben voilà… vous n'êtes pas arrangeant dans votre style, Jane…

- Han… Han… Han… deux, trois…

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ?

Lisbon se détourna un instant de sa surveillance pour regarder Jane qui faisaient quelques étirements en levant très haut, un après l'autre ses genoux. Son costume ne semblait pas faciliter les opérations.

- Jane ? Depuis quand vous faites du sport ?

- Depuis jamais pourquoi ?… Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer… qui veut aller loin ménage sa monture, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et puis, c'est pas un accoutrement… d'ailleurs… je peux vous poser une question personnelle ?

Jane avait entamé de grandes rotations gauche-droite, jambes fixes au sol et les bras bien à l'horizontale et inspirant d'un côté et expirant de l'autre.

- Fffffffffffff… faites… Hmmmmmmmm…. Je vous en prie… Ffffffffffff…

- Vous me dites si je suis indiscrète, hein ?

- Allez-y… Fffffffffffff… Hmmmmmmmm…

- Vous n'avez vraiment qu'un seul type de costume ?

Jane s'arrêta en plein mouvement et pencha la tête légèrement sur la droite…

- Maintenant que vous le dites… attendez… laissez-moi réfléchir… Moui…

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Et ça ne vous semble pas bizarre ?

- Parce que, vous, vous portez très souvent des habits très différents pour venir travailler ?

Lisbon sentit le rouge monter au front

- C'est pas la question, Jane…

- Ben, si justement…

- Bon… C'est moi qui l'ai posée la première… Okay ?

- D'accord… Hmmmmmmm…. Ffffffffffffff… Hmmmmmmmm… Ffffffff…

- Bon, Jane ? Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

Le Consultant suspendit à nouveau son exercice et regarda Lisbon comme s'il venait de la découvrir.

- Ah pardon… Je vous avez répondu dans ma tête…

- Très drôle Jane… c'est vous le mentaliste de l'équipe… pas moi…

Il lui jeta un regard étrange : la tête penchée sur la gauche, l'œil droit à demi fermé et un sourire en coin. Cela aurait pu dire à peu près n'importe quoi. Lisbon choisit de traduire par « _vous êtes d'une drôlerie folle chère Teresa Lisbon_ ».

- Je pourrais très bien vous dire qu'en fait je ne possède qu'un seul costume…

- Beuuuuhhh, fit instinctivement Lisbon.

-… mais vous êtes beaucoup trop fine pour vous laisser prendre…

Lisbon fit une grimace et le bout de sa langue apparue à ses lèvres

-… mais la raison majeure, c'est que je déteste passer des heures devant mon placard et avoir le même costume en plusieurs exemplaires simplifie largement la tâche…

- C'est bien une réponse de mec, çà…

Jane ouvrait la bouche quand elle l'arrêta en agitant les jumelles qu'elle tenait toujours.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non, non, Jane… c'est moi qui pose les questions… Vous en avez combien chez vous ? Trois, Quatre ? Franchement, je vois pas la différence…

- Franchement ? Vous voulez connaître le nombre de costumes dont je dispose ?

- Et de paires de chaussures aussi… Elles sont toujours impeccables… Comment vous faites ?

- Vous voulez bien prendre les choses dans l'ordre… Mon dieu Lisbon ! Si j'avais pu soupçonner une seule seconde l' état dans lequel je pouvais vous jeter, je…

Jane ne finit pas la phrase.

- Enfin… vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Lisbon se retourna brusquement pour regarder par la fenêtre, histoire de cacher son trouble…

- Oui, bon enfin… fit-elle… Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous ne voulez pas répondre… pas de quoi crier à la Révolution… On ne va pas en faire une affaire d'Etat non plus… C'est pas comme si vous aviez tué Kennedy…

Jane s'était rapproché d'elle et avait posé à nouveau une main sur son épaule tout en regardant lui aussi par la fenêtre.

- 70…

Lisbon baissa lentement ses jumelles et leva la tête vers Jane.

- Quoi ?

- 70… j'ai 70 costumes identiques…

- Attendez, ça fait…

- Presque deux mois et demi sans porter deux fois le même costume, oui… ça fait çà…

- Mince, Jane… où vous avez un sérieux problème quand vous faites du shopping ou alors vous avez une vache de grande armoire…

Il haussa les épaules.

- Mborff… un peu des deux, disons…

Lisbon avait le regard dans le vide, elle dodelinait de la tête avec une petite moue.

- Mouai… la vache… et de chaussures, ça vous fait combien ?

- Pareil… enfin… 35 paires… mais 70 chaussures…

- Et ben…

Lisbon reprit sa position d'observatrice.

- Ouaip… dit Jane rêveur.

Il tendit le bras vers le gobelet en carton, l'attrapa du bout des doigts – « _ouch… c'est chaud_ » dit-il - fit sauter le capuchon et lampa une petit gorgée de thé. Il grimaça quand il eut avalé difficilement le breuvage

- Ca vous dit un concours pour savoir qui a la boisson la plus infecte ?

- Je ne crois pas, dit Lisbon en s'agitant.

Elle saisit le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et annonça.

- Cho, Rigsby… Ca bouge chez notre gusse… Vous couvrez l'arrière... équipe delta, notre homme est chez lui, il semble rassembler quelques affaires, il risque de nous filer entre les doigts… intervention sous 5 minutes… vous couvrez l'avant… j'arrive dans 30 secondes.

Elle fourra les jumelles entre les mains de Jane et s'avança vers la porte.

- Jane… vous surveillez, s'il y a quoi que se soit de bizarre, vous m'appelez… mon portable est sur vibreur…

- Euhh… d'accord…

Elle allait quitter l'appartement, son arme déjà à la main lorsqu'elle se tourna une dernière fois, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Wouah… Jane… 70 costards…

- Et ben oui…

Elle agita un doigt en direction du Consultant.

- Vous… dans votre genre… vous êtes gratiné, Jane…

Et elle disparut au pas de course.


End file.
